


Wall-E Life

by TheDeabl0Writer



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Cute, Humanized!:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeabl0Writer/pseuds/TheDeabl0Writer
Summary: Okay.  So...I saw that there were not many fan-fictions like this so I'm gonna write this as my first fanfic!  I am proud to call this my own.  I hope you like this!  I will be posting it on my account on Wattpad (BFFswithBill) and my account of FanFicition (StoryWriterSupreme290)!Love you my little devils!  See you in the book!(p.s. I am used to Wattpad so if this is too friendly, please comment so I can change my ways)
Relationships: EVE/WALL-E
Kudos: 5





	Wall-E Life

Okay, so in this chapter, I am going to describe the characters in this story and the situation.

First character: Wall-E

Appearance: Adorable. You see that picture? That's him. Plus dimples. And freckles. Plus add some aspects of this next picture (ignore Eve for the moment)

See those? Those are both Wall-E. Just...ignore the Eve side of things for the moment.

Personality: See those pictures? Remember how he is in the movie? Amplify his cuteness, innocence, and kindness by 42, okay? Then add in Will Ciphers personality of being shy and adorable. There is Wall-E's personality.

Age: 16

Second Character: Eve

Now we can look at the Eve side of things.

Appearance: Um...blue eyes, serious expression at first but then...kindness?, um...the same suit and...that's all...I think...yeah...

Personality: Really? I have to explain her? At least I had another character to describe Wall-E with. Um..she is serious and oriented on her goal at the beginning, like in the movie, but then kind and...loving(?) towards Wall-E later on...yeah...

Age: 17

I thinks that's it. Here are some pictures for the other characters who are robots...

And now, random cute AF photo before situation description

Situation description:

So, 21 years before Eve was sent to earth, the robots who were still in operation activated two humans who had been in cryogenic sleep for all this time (I don't know, they needed supervision or something). The two humans, a male and a female, fell in love. Yada, yada, yada, five years later, woman with child, man dies before the child is born, child born. When Wall-E, as the child is named after the robots that have all broke by now, is about five, his mother, who has been teaching him how to clean the planet, dies and Wall-E has no idea of how to deal with it cause he's never dealt with death or loss. Wall-E continues to clean the planet (giant trash compactors), finding his little friend (who instead of a cockroach, is a puppy!)

.....................................

(nope never mind. it's a cockroach)

Anyway, 11 years later, Eve shows up! The story starts with the beginning of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> No pictures are my own. I have no idea who they belong to. See you next chapter!


End file.
